rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Atlantic Express (game level)/@comment-203.79.94.193-20160222193345
Wasn't sure where else I could put this, but I have an alternative theory for how the Atlantic Express line could have worked; I was looking at the in-game station map and thinking that it was far too small to cover all of Rapture, and also that it was odd that there were only small lights between stations on the line you were using, but during a recent playthrough I noticed a recurring sign that said "Line 47 South East Branch"...and then it hit me; the map is actually only showing that part of the railway network; Line 47 goes from the Depot to Persephone, with the small lights being used so that someone on the line would know how far away their train was, and the other stations on the map are just there so that someone on the South East Branch would know how close they are to one of the other stations and the other lines...and even then, those aren't the complete lines; the stations at the ends of each line should really have a little light that says something like "Line 35 West Branch: Arcadia"...and each line would have a map like this; drawn with it centralised, and other branches going off it from there. The lesser lines on the map (or the one going by Pauper's Drop) would indicate maintenance tracks and the like that would only be used by staff. So there are at least 46 other lines out there connecting parts of Rapture that we don't know about, and considering that this was the main metro system for Rapture before the Bathysphere system bought it out, plus a line in BioShock II stating that the Express services the older parts of the city, I think it's safe to assume that there's a stop at each of the major locations marked on the Rapture map used in BioShock I and Infinite; the Welcome Centre (which, if you think about it, should have had an Atlantic Express station; perhaps one connecting it to Neptune's Bounty, since that part of the Welcome Centre was inaccessible in game?), Neptune's Bounty, Hephaestus, Arcadia, Fort Frolic, Olympus Heights and Point Prometheus (on a side note, considering that the Austen Bathysphere Map shows lots of lesser stations with lettering indicating it's a part of the same overall complex, I'd also go as far to say that this can be used to represent districts of Rapture). Now, on that note, there's another thing to consider which I think is key to getting the Atlantic Express represented properly...we know from BioShock Infinite's DLC that the Adonis Luxury Resort is located in Olympus Heights, which throws off the setup of the previously established fan maps showing it located in the vicinity of Arcadia. This is not the problem it would seem at first sight. As with most modern train maps, the Atlantis Express map has been made to resemble the "Tube map" designed for the London Underground, which distorts the route and station placement in order to make the map easier to read. So the Atlantic Express wouldn't actually follow the rigidly straight lines seen on the map, it would just go in that general direction, and this actually works with what we know of Rapture. As mentioned before, we know the Adonis Luxury Resort is in Olympus Heights, ergo, the Atlantic Express Depot is there too (which makes sense; it's the hub for all the trains, and it's located in the fanciest residential part of Rapture), and the designers intended for Dionyus Park to be next to Fort Frolic, which is located roughly southeast of Olympus Heights, thus tying in with the aforementioned "Line 47 South East Branch" name, and also following the route that the Atlantic Express map takes; starting at the Depot, then east to Ryan Amusements (still in the Olympus Heights region), then southeast to Pauper's Drop (evidently in the area between Olympus Heights and Fort Frolic), then east to Dionysus Park (in Fort Frolic), and then east again to Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone (which, judging by the depiction of the southeast border of Rapture shown on the Austen Bathysphere Map and the Atlantic Express Map, is located northeast of the station marked ARC 3). It's worth noting that it's not crucial that these areas correspond with the locations marked on the Austen Bathysphere Map; Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone don't appear to line up with any of the stations, but remember, Fontaine Futuristics was the business heart of Fontaine's empire, and not an area that would have been frequented by the public (that's what Fontaine's Department Store was for) so it wouldn't have demanded a major station. Your thoughts on all this? Hopefully you're still active on the site...